


Asahina does Mondo's Hair, that's it that's the fic.

by kaicravessugarr



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Asahina does Mondo's hair and Kiyotaka is a gay mess, Fluff without Plot, Friendship, Gen, Hair Braiding, implied ishimondo, taka is flustered
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27653254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaicravessugarr/pseuds/kaicravessugarr
Summary: I wanted to write Asahina doing Mondo's hair and then I did.
Relationships: Asahina Aoi & Oowada Mondo, Fujisaki Chihiro & Ishimaru Kiyotaka & Owada Mondo, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Comments: 13
Kudos: 147





	Asahina does Mondo's Hair, that's it that's the fic.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a lil something, hope yall enjoy!!

Lunchtime was boring. Not that she didn’t like eating or listening in on whatever was going on with her friends, but today she couldn’t help but fidget, desperate for something to do with her time. Plus Sakura was off training with Nekomaru leaving her alone.

The sound of giggling catches her ears, her head perking up and turning to the sound.

Mondo sat at his usual table, Taka and Chihiro across from him, Chihiro giggling openly at the state of his hair, a poofy mess of 3c curls that went all the way down to his shoulders and would no doubtedly be longer if it were straightened. While Chihiro giggles, Aoi eyed the way Taka eyed the other boy, a small blush obvious on his face as he shot the other boy a fond smile, mouth opening and undoubtedly complimenting Mondo on his look.

That was it!!

She pulls up her jacket sleeve, smiling in victory as she spotted the thick hairties looped around her wrist. Without another word she made her way over, the three immediately greeting her before she turned to Mondo.

“Mondo!!” She half shouted. “Can I do your hair?!”

The boy in question raises an eyebrow at her before shrugging, turning back to his other friends.

“Knock yourself out.”

With a happy squeal, she got to work, positioning herself behind him. 

She pulls one of the bobby pins out of her hair and uses it to make a part down the middle, splitting it off and tying one side into a temporary ponytail, giggling at the way it poofed back out almost immediately. Parting three strands at the base near his forehead, she pulled lightly and began to braid, adding more and more hair as she went.

“Geez,” Mondo complains, wincing as she continues. “Be a little more gentle eh?”

She giggles again, immediately getting the message.

“You should’ve told me you were tenderheaded!!”

“I ain’t-” He cuts himself off with another wince as she pulled on his hair again. “Alright yea, my bad.”

She continues her work a lot more gently, bringing the braid to the back of his head right above the bottom of his scalp where his mullet was before pinning it and untying the other side.

“What style are you even doing Asahina?” Chihiro asks from across the table.

“I was thinking two dutch braids (is that what they’re called, the braids that pop off the head?) into a bun.”

“Ooooh!!” He exclaims.

The second braid is a little more difficult, a tad messier than the first thanks to the awkward angle (and Mondo’s squirms and winces), but she’s still proud of it. She unpinned the first braid and tied the rest of the hair together into a bun (that was still very messy due to the length of his hair), smiling at her work.

“Ta-da!!” She exclaimed enthusiastically, proudly showing off her work to the others at the table.

Taka was visibly the color of a tomato as he eyed his friend, Chihiro clapping in excitement. Mondo brought his hands to his head and felt along the braids, laughing as he felt the mess of hair at the end.

“Not bad Hina,” He praises, smacking her lightly on the shoulder in his usual display of affection.

“Thanks, you seem to like it too Taka,” She says, plastering an innocent smile on her face, fully aware of what she had done.

She swore Taka’s face darkened, watching amusedly as he tripped on his words, managing to stutter something along the lines of ‘You did a really good job Hina’. Before she could press him more, the bell rang, sucessfully saving Taka from whatever teasing she had planned, oh well.

The four of them make their way out the cafeteria, Asahina stopping Mondo as they   
made it to the hallway.

“Don’t even think about taking your hair out.”

He scoffs.

“Please, this was your hard work, besides,” He feels the braids again. “I like it.”

“Someone else does too,” She remarks, nodding towards Taka, shooting Mondo a wink before turning, making her way to her next class before he had the chance to comment.


End file.
